Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water base lubricant having anti-wear and extreme pressure properties comparable with those of currently used hydraulic mineral oils.
Heretofore, emulsion type hydraulic fluids and other water based lubricating fluids have been found deficient in extreme pressure and anti-wear properties particularly in regards pump wear. However, from the standpoints of economics and fire resistance, water-based lubricants remain attractive.